sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Spikes the Hedgehog/@comment-4107522-20200109165114/@comment-5364072-20200109201032
~”He had a very nice childhood growing up with her family…” Was that meant to say HIS family? Yeah, forgot to change that haha. Spikes is my oldest page and when I update somebody else, I tend to copypaste it to his page afterwards (and sometimes forget to change some things haha) ~organisation” should be organization (don’t worry, these won’t all be grammar-related.) Alright ~What’s the name of the organization that abducted Spikes and the others? I haven't yet come up with one, just that it is a group that splintered of from GUN. ~How did Eggman Nega convince Spikes that killing Sonic would save his family? Without context, it comes across as rather blatantly a trick, and makes Spikes seem naïve. It’s easier to understand point a to b if we know more about what convinced Spikes that this was a good idea. The point here is that he WAS that naive. Nega basically told him, "Organization wanted to make you like Sonic, so if there is no Sonic they won't abduct you". ~I’m guessing that Max and Keith are members of team Atom. If so, it’s best to name-drop them earlier when Spikes first meets them: ala “There he met X, Y, and Z, and made Team Atom.” Yeah, sounds fair. Same problem as the first remark^^ ~I know it’s a history summary, but this sharing-power super form for Spikes seems to be brand new when it appears. Was this something Spikes and the others knew they could do? If not, how would they react to using it for the first time? I was/am planning to make a fanfic origin story called "Spikes the Hedgehog: Dark Days" to really tell the story what happened after their breakout, but yeah, never have time. I thought a lot of times to look for a partner in crime^^ ~I’m assuming Spikes knows about Sonic from the whole Sonic Reborn project, but this makes it sound like he’s familiar with the rest of the main cast as well. How does Spikes know about them? Are they historical figures talked about often in the future? Sonic is a very well known figure in the future who is regarded as a legendary hero. Not all of his feats are considered true though^^ And yeah, throughout the project, they learned more about them (Max did, especially). Also, Keith was always a Knuckles fanboy. ~I see Spikes’s sister has a name later on. Could that also be included in the “The Search” section since she’s important to it? I do mention her name earlier, but it's not really clear who she is. This also is due to the first remark haha. Spikes is a mess^^ ~How did Spikes survive the self-destructing Nega Building exactly? I don't know, he's pretty fast haha. ~The Two Year time-skip leaves a lot of confusion about what happened in between. Was Spikes part of the Peace Enforcers? What plans were stopped by them against Nega? What was he doing in space? How did Spikes save the day at the city? I need to change some titles. "The Search" and "First Reunion" are actually pretty recent additions^^ I tend to update my pages whenever I write something new to a character or make a new one. I added those two paragraphs straight from his sister's page when I wrote it^^ So, those events take place in the two-year period. After failing to rescue his sister, Spikes goes on a learning journey to make himself stronger, so that he wouldn't fail the next time. Spikes joined the Peace Enforcers after that period, when he came across them while on his journey. The plans they stopped are the regular Eggman-like (Sonic's Eggman) hijinks^^ (Note that Nega is slowly falling into insanity, more ifo on that another time^^) Who is in space?^^ Nothing too spectacular, robots were flooding the town, the Peace Enforcers fought well, but they got overwhelmed. Spikes appearance turned the tide. ~So Spikes casually time-travels to interact with past characters? He used to do this quite a lot, having bonded with Amy (who looks like his sister), but after the return of his family and his various other duties, this became occasional. ~BACKSTORY REVIEW SUMMARY The backstory is very confusing unfortunately. It feels like a bunch of stuff is happening with little explanation or set-up. It’s not horrible, but there’s a lot of instances where characters know or do things that don’t seem like they’d know or know to. Why is Eggman Nega the main villain? Is this set in the Prime Zone? If so, then Nega travel to it from his own universe? What about Blaze? Why is Nega mainly in the future? There needs to be some world-building at the start of this to explain why an established character would be in this. If this is your own version of these characters set in a completely alternate universe from Game Sonic and Game Blaze, that should be clarified. My "canon" is primarly based on the games, with some bits of the comics (which I've never read) mixed in. It's still not 100% done however. I'm using Nega because he was originally Eggman's descendant who came from the future, so I'm not really focusing on Blaze. (He will end up there though). He isn't the main villain either, as it is in my head, I've 3 big "arcs" in mind, with Nega being the main antagonist of the first. Due to a very hectic life schedule, it's very difficult for me to bring these ideas of mine out there. Hence why I'd love to collaborate with someone. Something resembling lore can be found here and this is the page where I tried to put my fleeting ideas in. I apologize if this comes across as harsh. Not my intent to tear anything down, I’m just being honest. Most of this comes from wanting to know more. No problem at all! I know most of those flaws mysel and I can stand critisism^^ I really love to have people interested in my work, it's a super important thing to me! If you are interested in my other characters with pages you can always look here!